Sparks to Fire
by Mairemor
Summary: Rated M for lemons.  Sookie invites Eric to a private party in a rustic cabin with spectacular views.  Enjoy the  cozy fire and the fire they build in each other.


**Sparks to Fire**

**A/N: Happy New Year! This lemon is dedicated to Siberian Shewolf, the one thousandth reviewer of Dark Storm Rising. The italicized lyrics that start the story are from a techno song called "Come With Me." LOL, my one bow to canon semantics- SVM Sookie calls a clit a "nub," so for the sake of voice I used that term (not my fav) in her POV. **

**Notes:** **During a full lunar eclipse, like the one on 12/21/2010, the moon turns red from reflected light.**** An amazing sight! **

**The ****solstice ****is a crucial date in the "wheel" of the year. Because this date marks the shortest day of the year, it is a harbinger of the return of light and the renewal of life. Alfheim is the Norse world of the Fae.**

**Thanks, FDM & AmaZen, my beloved betas and friends, for all that you do for me.**

**FDM, the better part of my brain, betaed this fic solo. **

**Disclaimer: CH owns all of the SVM characters. I just invited them over to make lemonade.**

**#####**

_**EPOV:**_

_5...4...3...2...1...0!__  
__At the end of every week each one of us becomes a freak.__  
__Tonight the DJ makes us move under the sweat drops from the roof.__  
__Each time you let the bass beat hard to know we all spend now apart._

_Just activate your energy lets sing the song and come with me…_

Fangtasia's Solstice party is in full swing. An aurora of neon blue, white, and ultra green lights flash and spin over bare male chests and glistening low-cut cleavages, as the dancers shimmy, sway, and

pulse across every inch of Fangtasia's floor. Our speaker system throbs as the Euro-Techno mix ignites the crowd. The heady aroma of lust, sweat, perfume, and blood fills the air—a wild and primitive

explosion, appropriate for a Solstice celebration accompanied by a full lunar eclipse. In the midst of controlled chaos, a delightful shiver of wanting passes through me.

_Mmmm…baby…I'd like to kiss and nibble your neck and trace my tongue along your sexy chest. I'll do anything for you…but you have to find me first._

My cock hardens, and my balls ache for her touch as my lover's sultry magnolia voice fills my mind. Anticipation thrums like a live-wire across our bond. My eyes search the surging bodies.

_Where are you my lover?_

A warm froth of amusement flows through me.

_There are GPS coordinates on a Fangtasia card in your back pocket. Find me. We'll celebrate the Solstice together._

I can't resist

I catch Pam's eye and motion toward my office.

_Fine. I'll ask Pam to close out._

In my office, Pam unwraps the gift I placed inside of her new Gucci handbag-two gold coral and pearl cuff bracelets.

"Beautiful gifts Master."

"Sookie chose them."

Her eyes warm with rare affection.

"Your woman has good taste."

Her lips tremble with the need to smile.

"And tastes good too, from what I've heard."

She licks her lips lasciviously.

"Too bad she's yours and doesn't fancy the ladies. The things I would do…but, I suppose that you keep her satisfied…"

I quirk an eyebrow. "Were you?"

She sighs.

"Okay more than satisfied. But if she ever wants a threesome…"

"I don't share well. Never have-except for that frolic with that Siberian she-wolf Fanniya."

Pam nods and shows a bit of fang.

"Yes! What a week! And that was centuries ago-the last time there was a full lunar eclipse on a winter's solstice. "

"It was in 1638. She loped off into the taiga and never came back to play with us, smart girl."

I fish the Fangtasia card out of my back pocket and enter the coordinates on my iPod Touch.

"You're giving in too easily to my request, Pam. Not even a snarky comment! I suspect that you were in on this."

A devilish look comes into her eyes.

"That's privileged information. I don't mind closing. I've booked my evening's entertainment—yoga instructors, a blond and a brunette."

She jangles the bracelets on her slender wrists.

"Go to Sookie. Romp. Enjoy the Solstice."

Her expression stills and grows serious.

"But remember that Sookie is part Fae. The sun and fire feasts make their powers stronger. Strange things might happen when a blood moon eclipse and a solstice combine."

####

I close my eyes and inhale. Her fragrance lingers on my skin and in my mind—as rich and hypnotic as night-blooming jasmine, succulent as sun ripened raspberries. I follow it out the back door. Her car

is gone. My Corvette will stay in the parking lot. I prefer to hunt old-style. I rise into the crisp night. Soon, Shreveport's noise and neon is behind me. The full Solstice moon pours silver light over

narrow, wooded back roads, a patchwork of winter fields, and the elaborate wrought iron gates of Niall Brigant's huge country estate. The GPS announces, "Left Turn Ahead." I'll have to cross

his borders. I can feel her through the bond waiting, wanting me as I want her, before she continues our game of hide and seek. I turn left, hoping that Sookie has cleared my passage onto her great-

grandfather's heavily warded land as a powerful magical ward washes over me, tumbling me like flotsam, before it recognizes my register and allows me to continue.

"Axe Throws" and "Sword Swings," sound bites from the movie Kill Bill, whoosh and clang as the GPS announces, "You have reached your destination."

I land in a clearing amid gently rolling pine-covered hills and trace my woman's intoxicating scent uphill past tall pines and live oak to a cozy log and stone cabin, with the added amenity of a hot tub on

the front porch. I open the door.

The air shimmers with solstice magic, candlelight, and the hot, sweet scent of her arousal. A bright fire blazes in the fireplace. Fresh mistletoe, my people's sacred

plant of fertility, decks the mantelpiece and hangs from a rustic chandelier. My magnificent lover lies on her back on a white fur rug with one arm stretched over her head. Her long, honey hair fans out

around her. Light dances over the crimson lace of her see-through mini dress highlighting her creamy skin. Our eyes lock as her fingers, slowly and deliberately, circle her pert, rosy nipples, brush velvet

curves, and flutter over the private satin flesh beneath her black G-String. Azure blue eyes glow with laughter.

"Take your boots off cowboy and kiss me under the mistletoe."

Every fiber of my being urges me to plunge my cool, hard cock into her tight, wet heat.

"Do I get to choose where to kiss?"

She smiles suggestively. "Un-unh. Ladies first. Then it's your turn. Now peel that shirt off real slow."

I straddle her, cup her breasts, squeezing a little so she groans as her sensitive nipples press against red lace. I reach back and trail my fingers in her liquid fire from taint to clit until she vibrates.

"Change your mind about the agenda?"

She pulls me down landing soft, wet kisses on my mouth and neck, flicks her tongue into my ear and whispers, "Not a chance. I've been fanaticizing about this all day. Now, grab one of those big pillows

and make yourself comfortable."

We switch positions. Pressure builds as she straddles me. I run my hands over the smooth rounds of her glorious ass, snap the G-string, and try to pull her down on my straining cock.

She smacks my hand lightly and shakes her head.

"Ladies first. I won't disappoint."

Then she takes my finger into her warm mouth, hollows her cheeks and begins to suck.

She hums tunelessly.

"Mmmmm. I'm so hot for you."

She moves south flicking her tongue over my nipples, nipping and nibbling southwards.

She plants open mouthed kisses and pauses at my navel. I bend my will upon her. So close!

She shrugs it off—a feat no other mortal woman could accomplish.

"Please," I moan, "keep going!"

The minx looks into my bedazzled eyes and traces the tip of her tongue slowly along her warm, moist lips. Then she unzips my pants and teases my cock lightly with her hand. I'm a raging bull, ready to

charge as she runs her tongue along my hips and thighs.

She presses her puckered lips through the silk and whispers, "This gets me really hot and makes me want to suck on you."

I growl and buck, as she gently pulls down my boxers, brushes her soft cheek up against my throbbing head, and murmurs, "I love feeling your cock grow hard against me."

As I thrust my fingers into her hair, my brain is capable of only one word.

"Suck!"

Fire rages across the bond as she takes me into her mouth, swirls her tongue, lapping pearls of pre cum from my slit. She peels off my jeans and boxers, and then trails her fingers between her legs

until they're slick and glistening. Wrapping her hand around my cock, she begins a slow, torturous glide from head to base with the tip of her tongue.

I growl and shiver with aching need as she takes me into her mouth for one deep suck, then releases me with one loud, madding "slurp." My hips buck toward her, as she looks at me seductively

through curtains of golden hair and plays with my balls.

"You taste so good…Do you want more?"

I fist her hair into a ponytail and hold it so that I can watch her pleasure me.

"More!"

Her rhythm quickens as she takes me deep, then deeper. I thrust up into her now, fucking her beautiful face, watching her swollen, red lips work my pumping, throbbing hardness as she surrenders

herself to the rhythm of my need.

Her mouth becomes my universe as she slides and sucks. When she encircles my head with her parted lips I soar to its white hot center on waves of sheer ecstasy; she swallows everything I give her.

Afterwards, she snuggles on top of me, her head resting peacefully in the curve of my shoulder as my hands skims lazily downward. We float in exquisite harmony in the calm center of perfection.

Her eyes shimmer with candlelit amusement. "When you came, you looked like you just wacked your thumb with a hammer."

I grunt and cup her bottom.

"Take that as a compliment. Nobody in one thousand years fucks me better."

My arms tighten. The rich, fragrance of her arousal and warm velvet touch of her skin makes me harden again.

"You are my queen. It's time I worshipped you properly."

#####

_**SPOV:**_

What goes around comes around, and Eric loves a challenge. When Eric gets that tone in his voice and that stiffness in his cock, who's the lucky girl? It's a good thing that I'm ready for action. Before

you can say Jack Robinson, I'm on my back and minus my naughty red lace mini dress, with my legs slung over his back. He sears a path down my neck, shoulders, and breasts with his lips and tongue

on a treasure quest. Ecstasy spirals upwards as he licks with swift broad strokes, until I moan and squirm.

Smacking my ass lightly, he sends delicious vibrations straight to my nub.

"My queen must be treated with extra reverence on this special occasion."

My nipples stand to attention. Currents of desire run from my scalp to my toenails as he flutters his tongue across my nub, slides his fingers inside of me, and sucks and teases until I gasp and plead for

mercy.

He shakes his golden lion's mane and gives me a smile that ramps my pulse up a few notches.

"No mercy. I taught you that. I practice what I preach."

The force of our passion swirls around me, through our bond. My skin prickles as he lifts me. His mouth covers mine hungrily. He seats me, breathless and ready, on a padded barstool, then bends his

head and touches each sensitive, quivering nipple with his cool tongue.

"You throne majesty."

He parts my thighs, inhales deeply, and licks.

"So sweet! So good!

My pulse hammers as he dips two fingers into my slippery juices, forms a "V" for victory around the sides of my nub, and pauses. The shock of his touch runs through me, and sparks some powerful

force deep within me. My senses sharpen and expand as Fae magic courses through my veins like an awakened river. Eric feels it too.

"These jewels should be admired…but tonight I want _all_ of you."

My heart thunders in my ears and I breathe in little gasps, as he slides his tongue over my pulsing nub. Slipping talented fingers from the other hand into me, he strokes my G-spot.

I groan and arch toward him.

"Ohhh...that's good! Bring it on! Please!"

His big hand holds me firmly, as he puts his lips around my rosebud and sucks. I tangle my fingers into his golden mane as he moves his head back and forth, swirling his tongue, massaging my G-spot,

changing speed, switching direction until I'm drowning in a whirlpool of exquisite sensations.

Fueled by passion, my magic rises, like the hottest fire-so hot I feel as if I'm glowing.

'Eric," I gasp. "I want you inside. Come inside of me baby."

He sweeps me into his arms.

Then I am beneath him on the rug. My back arches like a bow to take him further into me.

"Oh god Eric! I love the feel of you inside me."

We arch and collide in perfect rhythm. He delves deeper, faster with each rhythmic trust.

His voice is deep, husky. "Come to me lover, come."

He cries out –exultant and wild. Tremors of ecstasy become uncontrollable, shuddering contractions as a dam bursts within in me. My hands glow with golden light as Fae magic thunders down the long

bones of my arms, through my finger and into Eric. In a place beyond speech, in a space beyond time, I cry out wordlessly against his throat as we soar to the godhead together and shatter into a

million glowing stars.

_**EPOV:**_

She didn't have to ask me twice. Freed by our passion, and the magic of the Solstice, my lover is bathed in the golden glowing light of her Fae magic. My whole being throbs to thrust beyond her petal

soft folds, into the hot pulsing core of her being. I want to claim every bit of her and give her all that I am.

Hot wet, and abandoned, she arches upwards to take all of me. I thrust into her slick wet heat, and together we find a tempo that binds us body and soul, and our magics unite. She writhes, and

breathes in short, sharp gasps. The magic builds within her- cresting with her orgasms. I want to take in her Fae nature, as I take her body, her blood, her love, her soul. I want her to take all of me as

I give her my seed, my love, my magic, my body.

I cry out, "Come to me!"

Her pounding heat echoes in the throbbing pulse around my cock. Her fingers dig into my back. Like a thrown switch, power rises. Electricity arcs through me as the current of her magic churns down my

spine, into my balls and cock.

My balls tighten against my body—warm for the first time since I was a human. Thoughts fragment. My muscles tense in a white-hot eruption. I groan in blissful agony, nuzzle her neck, bite and draw

her into me, as my hot seed spills into her—each shudder and pulse of my flesh raising an echo in hers.

I hold my soul-mate hard against me, feeling the pulse beat hammering in her throat—drunk and euphoric on the longest night of the year.

Later, when she is rested, I will bundle her up and carry her up into the velvet night. Suspended between earth and space we will watch the moon's bleached and barren disc pass through shadow

and transform into a globe of red-orange fire. Filtered light reflects on its dull surface, as the light of my Sookie's love reflects upon me and ignites me every fiber of my being filling and fulfilling me. She

is my light; she is my heart.

_**Epilogue:**_

From a portal in Alfheim, the Goddess Freya, lady of battle, fertility, and love, and Fae prince Niall Brigant study the two lovers as they cuddle and view the lunar eclipse. Reflected light glimmers over the

broad cheekbones and clean cut lines of Eric's handsome face as he cradles Sookie, his cheek pressed against her shining hair. He dips his head and kisses her with unspeakable tenderness. In the

ruddy light of the Solstice moon, Sookie's fine boned beauty is heart breaking. Tiny, curling tendrils flutter about her face. A light breeze ruffles and tangles the lovers' golden hair together, as they

speak softly and gaze at the eclipsed, orange-red, moon.

Niall Brigant bows formally.

"I thank you for your assistance, my lady. The children will be as beautiful as their parents and even more powerful."

Freya nods. "I had a hand in this, but it is her Fae magic and his unusual vitality that sparked this fire and reanimated his seed."

"When will she discover her condition?"

Freya snorts. "Soon enough! By Imbloc, when the ewes lactate, she'll tell him."

"But will he believe that she hasn't played him false?"

Freya raises her chin directing a cool stare in the prince's direction.

"Erikr is mine. I know him well. He will fume and fret, but he knows that his woman possesses a true heart—that she is his and he is hers. He knows that in all the nine worlds, there is no heart for Erikr

like Sookie's, as she knows that in all of the nine worlds there is no love for Sookie like Erikr's.

######

Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to read _**Understanding & Dark Storm Rising**_

_**PS Did any of you get to watch the eclipse on the Solstice?**_

_***hugs***_


End file.
